


Unraveled

by the_diggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Dean in Glasses, Escort Dean, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is a high-powered (and hung) CEO who is constantly unimpressed with his escourts, until the agency sends Dean. [based on a <a href="http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/80544021119/">NSFW gifset at tumblr</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveled

  
It takes three times for the doorbell to ring before Benny remembers what night it is. His PA reminded him about his ‘private appointment’ before sending all his house staff home and leaving early for the night herself, but Benny had been so engrossed in the latest stock fiasco, he’d barely even noticed. He hadn’t even bothered to take off his suit since he got home, he’d been so neck deep in work. But when Benny realizes nobody’s answering the door, he finally remembers why.

For a second Benny considers cancelling, especially given the current crisis. But on the other hand, this may be just the thing he needs right now – a way to release all his pent-up tension, and relax. And it’s not like he indulges very often anyway. Every few weeks? Once a month? He doesn’t have time to date or pursue a relationship, but he still has needs, and this arrangement has proven to be extremely convenient.

He just hopes they haven’t sent him another wilting flower, though. He understands that it’s an upscale agency, and the boys are of a certain caliber, or class or whatever. And he understands that the name Benny Lafitte now comes with certain expectations. But people seem to forget that Benny Lafitte is a self-made man. He wasn’t born into this life of privilege. And every now and then he needs a goddamn break from all the hoity-toity crap that comes with being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar international shipping company. He needs to be around someone who doesn’t give a rat’s ass about how much he’s worth, and who’ll just talk to him like a real person.

More importantly, he needs someone who isn’t going to break when Benny’s pounding him in half with a dick the size of a baby’s arm.

Benny’s still feeling a little surly when he opens the door, but when he sees what’s standing outside, he has a feeling his night is about to get much, _much_ better. It looks like the agency is finally starting to adapt to his needs. The last guy they sent looked barely legal, but this one has a little more age in the hard lines of his jaw. And while the last one was endearingly shy, this one screams of confidence, to the point of cockiness even. He’s very well put-together, just like the rest of the agency’s boys. The glasses make him look real smart too. But he probably hasn’t done a day’s hard work in his entire life. That wasn’t on his knees, that is.

At least, that’s what Benny thinks, until he shakes the guy’s hand. That’s when Benny feels the calluses, and the strong grip of someone who doesn’t take shit from no one, and doesn’t apologize for it either. There’s something challenging in those green eyes that tells Benny this guy might be able to take everything Benny can give him, and maybe even more.

“Mr. Lafitte. The agency sent me. I’m Dean,” the guy introduces himself, rather formally.

“Please. Call me Benny,” he replies, barely holding back the weary sigh that comes from having to repeat a thing over and over again. But Dean must catch something of it in Benny’s response anyway, because he immediately shifts his approach.

“Okay, Benny,” he grins, easy and relaxed. But still damn cocky.

Benny leads him to the entertainment room, and is pleased when given the choice, Dean accepts a beer instead of a top-class whisky. They drink and talk sports like any other regular Joe on a Friday night, and as the hours fly by, Benny starts to suspect he’s been pleasantly conned – that maybe this guy isn’t the same polished breed as the previous boys the agency’s sent over. Dean sure seems sharp as a knife, and he’s one of the tastiest twinks to ever walk through Benny’s door… But he’s more of a smart-ass than a smarty-pants, and when he takes his glasses off and leaves them on the table, Benny wonders if he even needs them at all.

It isn’t long before the tie comes off as well, followed by the jacket, and Benny finds himself matching Dean’s slow disrobement piece for piece, like some subtle game of strip-chicken. A game he feels like he wins, when Dean finally crawls over the carpet and unzips Benny’s fly.

When Dean sees the size of Benny’s cock, he instantly looks like he wants to drool all over it. So Benny lets him. Drool on it, spit on it, suck it down as far as he can… And when Benny finally pushes into Dean’s tight little ass, oh-so-fucking-slowly, Dean’s so needy for it his cock drools for it too, precome glistening wet onto the carpeted floor.

Dean takes Benny so good, so deep, groaning and begging for more, it isn’t long before Benny flips him over and really starts slamming into him. And to Benny’s utter surprise, Dean even grabs onto his thighs and tries to pull him deeper, harder, needing even more, _more_ , “ _More,_ goddamn you, Benny! Fuck me open with that thing! I wanna _hurt_ when I leave here!”

If Benny thought Dean was pretty, all put-together at his front door, Dean’s something else _entirely_ now, cursing and screaming and completely unraveled beneath him on the TV room floor. Benny comes like a freight-train, with so much force Dean comes all over himself as well, untouched, striping the both of them all the way up to their necks.

If Dean hurts afterwards, Benny can’t tell by the way he walks to the front door, all put together and pristine again (though Benny notices the glasses remain in Dean’s pocket). And as Dean thanks him for “a wonderful evening” and shakes his hand goodnight, Benny wonders what it will take to send Dean home a wobbling knock-kneed mess.

Benny does enjoy a challenge.

Smirking, he replies, “I’ll see you next week.”

  
_~ fin_

 


End file.
